Double Vision
by twinArachnids
Summary: Eridan never expected to come across this certain highblood on his trip down one of the hallways of the meteor, never mind this highblood was a Sollux from another universe. As soon as he let the troll who was staying for two weeks room with him, Eridan knew that it would be two weeks from his own personal hell. Erisol, slight hints to Solkat and other pairings. Rating may change.


"But Sollux, are you shore you don't want me to come... glub." Here we go again. No matter how many times I tell him I need to go one time on my own, he just keeps asking.

Sighing, I shrug. "I already thaid KK, I want to go alone thith time. Don't worry I'll be fine." Though I am a little nervous about it, I just figure it's about time I go alone.

Oh, hey. Well let me catch you up on the story, and why you're probably wondering why KK is glubbing. Well, to start off, I'm Sollux Captor, a six sweep old troll sent by the emperor-to-be (aka my moirail KK) to go seek out different universes and take notes and observe them. So far I have been to ten in my job, and am about to go on another, like most cerulean bloods do, we're the adventures of the caste and our emperor sends us off on different journeys. My job is relatively new, having just built the machine to be able to transport myself and KK safely to other universes about a sweep ago, only using it for the past half sweep. So as you can tell, we're not that far apart, me being a blue blood and KK being magenta, he wanted to follow along with me on my various trips, since he doesn't get out of the palace a lot. For all the past trips he has joined me, but today that's changing.

KK just continues to try and take him with me, but I need to do this alone sometime, and this universe that I'm assigned to take a trip to seems interesting. "KK, jutht wait here, if I have a problem with anything I'll thend you a methage and you can come too, okay?" He nods, though his ear fins are lowered.

Walking over to the machine, I press a few buttons and type in the code to the universe I've been assigned in. I have to stay there and observe the place for two weeks, not being able to leave until I've collected enough data on the place and its residents. Looking back at him one last time, I hop on the platform and wave back at KK, who waves right back.

His fins flutter right before I decide to turn the dial to bring me to where I need to go. "Sollux, just be careful, I can't reely explain anyfin to everybody else if you somehow get stuck there." I chuckle for a moment before nodding, twisting the dial.

Did I mention how much of a pain in the ass it is to travel? Well, it is. I always lose my balance and flop onto either my back or stomach. This time, my face collided with the hard cold metal floor. I don't even feel my glasses on my face anymore. Rubbing my head, I sit up, feet spread out.

Blinking, I rub my darker blue eye with the back of my wrist. Crap that hurt a lot. Oh, there are my glasses. Stretching forward, I grab them and perch them back on my nose, finally taking a good look around. Well it seems bland, grey, cool walls are the only things I see, my ears flickering as I stand up.

Groaning, I can't hear any footsteps so far, so I guess I'm in the clear for now, just have to make sure nobody finds me. Making sure that my footsteps are silent, I walk around the empty hallways for a bit, finally catching onto some footsteps. Shit. Looking around, I decide to just plaster myself on the wall, my back facing out towards the hallway. Having experience with this kind of thing, I know that alternate me's all pretty much look the same, you know, expect for the blood, gender, and of course, my eyes.

All too soon I hear the footsteps stop, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Damn-it, well, I doubt I'm getting out of this unless I word everything right. "Sol, wuh-what the hell are ya' doin' just facin' the wuh-wall like that?" Oh crap, I recognize that accent and voice anywhere, it's another Eridan, as if my Eridan wasn't enough. Well, maybe here he isn't a pathetic little brown blood who acts like a wriggler; hopefully.

After a few more moments, I still don't dare to turn around, that is, until the troll behind me decides to look in my bag, which is where I keep everything from my journal to my laptop. All of which have my sign and color on it. "Hey, thtay outta my bag, Eridan!" I growl to him, but he doesn't listen. By the time he unclipped it, and was about to pull something out, I snapped around, big mistake. "Didn't you hear me you thtupid ekthcuthe for a tro- woah." Oh my god, he's a seadweller, a fucking seadweller, royal violet. Well this couldn't get any worse. I have a hatred for all seadwellers besides KK, but when you and him have been moirails since you two were in the caves, you learn that he isn't bad because he's a seadweller. But, all other seadwellers I've met suck.

"Wuh-what the fu- OH MY COD!" He screams, and I begin to panic inside, so I clamp my hands over his mouth, I don't need anyone else seeing me, well, one already saw me, and I didn't even need nor want that.


End file.
